User talk:Predacon Blazer
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Berrybrick (talk) 21:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) |} Warning 04:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC)}} }} Adding useless/duplicate categories. Please do not change the rating of a custom since you are not a member of the Custom Quality Moderators. Thanks, 15:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem. :) 18:22, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism Hello Predacon. Your recent customs have been identified as plagiarism as these MOCs and will be nominated for deletion very shortly. Please note that plagiarism is a serious offence, and further demonstrations of it will result in a block. Thank you. BrickfilmNut (talk) 03:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :So long as you do not pass of others' work as your own in the future, it'll be fine. The issue has already been dealt with and those who had their work plagiarized, as far as I know, didn't see these instances, so there's no need to bring it up to them. BrickfilmNut (talk) 04:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Preliminary Could you give me a link from where you found the images? :) Hey, i will have to get somebody to delete those pictures. theyre watermarked. this is a warning. You could delete them.Sorry about that,I didn't know about that. - Predacon Blazer. Reward Nice Custom I like your Custom:LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu:The Complete Saga. May I help you please? --Ģøℓʠ₦íѝɉⱥ♍ 03:11, March 18, 2015 (UTC) No thanks. I'm good :). --Predacon Blazer 19:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'm working on some customs and I may need some help. I'll let you know when they're done.--Ģøℓʠ₦íѝɉⱥ♍ 20:42, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. --Predacon Blazer, 8:04, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm currently working on Custom:LEGO Legacy (Video Game). I would enjoy it if you have time to review it and send me feedback and suggestions. Thanks! --Ģøℓʠ₦íѝɉⱥ♍ 19:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Also, I added a poll, so you can currently rate it from 1-10. --Ģøℓʠ₦íѝɉⱥ♍ 00:16, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am really sorry about the chain cycle ambush picture (lego ninjago), I tried to post it and its now stuck below the yellow box, is there anyway that I could fix this? --Zg28 (talk) 17:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! I really appreciate it --Zg28 (talk) 17:22, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ME!!! Please support me! Please! I'm awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Requests_for_Adminship Sorry I'm sorry about the warning. I meant it for User:JayKimono123. Thanks for notifying me! --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 17:19, July 25, 2015 (UTC)